Periodontal disease has long been one of the most frustrating problems of dentistry. This chronic inflamatory disease affects the gum tissue, ligaments and bone around the teeth. The weakening and ultimate destruction of these tissues which protect and support the teeth and hold them in place has sometimes been known by the older term of pyorrhea.
Typically periodontal disease starts with gum inflamation. As time goes on the bone becomes involved as the inflamation extends deeper into the gingival sulcus area about the root of the tooth. It is believed that bacterial plaque, i.e., colonies of bacteria which cause inflamation and ultimately the breakdown of the gum tissue and bone is the principal causative factor of periodontal disease.
It is widely accepted that proper cleansing of the teeth and removal of the sticky transparent substance known as plaque from the teeth can prevent periodontal disease. The toothbrush is the most widely used instrument for cleaning the teeth. However, the toothbrush cannot clean in the major problem area, i.e., the space between the teeth. Therefore, flossing, i.e., the use of dental floss, to clean between the teeth is recommended as a compliment to brushing to ensure proper cleaning.
The careful cleaning of the area between the teeth is typically accomplished by using dental floss.
For those persons who already exhibit the symptoms of periodontal disease, various additional problems in cleansing are presented which are not easily accommodated using dental floss. For one, the root surface exposure as the disease advances creates an additional problem in that large interdental spaces result from tissue destruction. These large interdental spaces become very difficult to clean with dental floss. Proper cleansing to help eliminate periodontal disease and prevent root caries from occurring requires other than dental floss. Of equal importance is proper cleansing after definitive periodontal surgery which also requires something other than dental floss.
Various products such as wooden toothpicks and stimulators, rubber stimulators, wool, stainless steel twisted wire, etc. have been suggested to accomplish the cleansing of these much larger interdental areas of those persons who have or have been treated for periodontal disease or who otherwise have large interdental areas because of missing teeth, etc. See for example What is Known in Periodontology by F. M. Wentz, J. Periodont 29:3, 1958; Oral Hygiene of the Interdental Area by Joe H. Smith, Periodontics, Sept./Oct. 1963; and Home and after Treatment of Periodontal Disease by George Christiansen, Australian Dental Mirror 12:10, 1946.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a holder is provided which contains at least two different flossing materials. The one material is typically unwaxed dental floss. The other material varies in thickness and is selected so as to provide, when doubled over, the appropriate thickness to be presented between the interdental spaces to accomplish the proper cleansing of the interdental area. Various multi-stranded materials are provided for selection to be placed in the holder. Multi-stranded cotton embroidery thread may be used. The one material which is fairly thin and is unwaxed or waxed dental floss or even waxed tape is used so that it can be worked between the contacts of the teeth. The multi-stranded material will be used for the primary cleaning. The placement of the cleaning material between the interdental area is accomplished as follows: A loop of the thin material is interlocked with a loop of the thicker material. The two loops are drawn tight and the thinner material is worked between the contacts of the teeth into the interdental area. Once this has been accomplished, the thinner material is pulled laterally to draw the thicker material into the interdental area. Thereafter the thicker material is pressed against the tooth surface and gum tissue and, using a shoeshine-like motion, the side of each tooth is buffed clean. The same wrapping and motion against the gum tissue separating the teeth thereby cleansing both the tooth surface and gum tissue. Pressure atrophy can also be applied to the gum tissue. The material is then removed by working the thinner material laterally between the teeth and out of the mouth. The use of the container of the preferred embodiment provides a readily available choice of oral hygiene materials for interdental (interproximal) cleansing when used in the manner described herein.